Treadmill
by Emmett's Submissive
Summary: Jasper a closet gay and confirmed lazy ass gets dragged to the gym by his sister Alice. Hot sexy men and a treadmill turn Jasper's world upside down. THIS IS M/M AND FOR ADULTS ONLY. A shared story by "Me" from "Me and Mrs Jones" and myself. If you're looking for funny but hot loving this story maybe for you. EC/JW JW/EM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a joint story by myself and "Me" from "Me and Mrs Jones" **

**I want to thank him for giving me some of his study time to help me get my confidence back with writing. This is not the story we are going to write with Mrs Jones. Rather this is something to help us both forget the pressures of real life. Sadly Mrs Jones is taking time out at the moment so we have not Americanized this so forgive all grammar mistakes. We both rely on our beta way to much. But oh well what can you do. **

**We will post every week or more if we get enough interest. **

**Would love to hear what you think and remember life is made to live and have fun. If you can't laugh at yourself who can you laugh at. **

Chapter 1

"For the last time Alice I'm not going to go to the gym so you can perv at hot bodies," I said putting on my headphones. Alice my sister had been annoying me all morning and well into the afternoon. Every time I got to the tactical part of my game she would come and rip my headphones off. Right in the middle of a battle which I was leading. My fellow gamers trusted me to get them out alive. I was playing Chivalry and was only the most powerful warrior.

"Sorry guys what did I miss?" I asked looking at my screen in horror as many of my soldiers were either dead or badly wounded.

"We're so fucked Jazz," Aro groaned. Before I could sought out the mess that Alice had caused the other team claimed victory over us. One by one my team left mumbling that maybe I wasn't the best leader if I couldn't tell my sister to fuck off. Only Aro and Edward were left, my right hand men.

"Seriously she wants you to go to the gym?" Edward chuckled. Edward and I had met once in person. At a gamers convention. Like me he was extremely pale as were most serious gamers. But he had something I didn't and that was good looks. I admit I have a crush on Edward but he would never know.

I had known a few years I was gay and was happy firmly in the closet. On-line we make our own persona's and lets just say I was big and buff. Everything I wasn't. I was thin with shaggy dirty blonde locks that just sat there. I hadn't ran since…. well forever and didn't plan on it. I was a computer programmer so my room was my office. I made games and made a decent living. Maybe it was time to leave home and buy my own, hell I could afford to. But then who would cook and clean for me. Mom was happy to have her children still at home who was I to deny her. As long as I sat at the table for dinner every night and threw my washing in the basket she was happy. She would clean my room while I worked and we were both happy with this. Dad had left when I was in my early teens. I no longer spoke to him I was never the son he dreamed of having. I wasn't sporty like him or showed any great ability in any sport. I was dragged along to little league and I sucked. I went to tennis I sucked. I even tried golf but I sucked. See the pattern here. I sucked at sport. I managed to get out of gym class saying I had asthma thanks to mom.

Alice well she was perfect little princess. She went for every sport she could and had represented our small town of Forks in many sports or dance competitions. I had to agree with dad though when he said he didn't think I was his. Alice looked like my father although a very mini version. I couldn't see anything in me from my father. The man was built like, well a man. I seemed to be stuck in the body of a teenager. The heaviest thing I pick up is my energy drinks or a bag of Doritos.

"So what do you think of Angela?" Aro asked.

"She's cool for a chick," Edward piped in.

"For a chick," I chuckled. If I called Alice a chick I would be on my back in some judo hold before I could say sorry.

"Yeah well you know what I mean. She is gay though so you have no chance," Edward said.

"NO WAY," Aro shouted making me pull the headphones from my ears.

"Yeah she dated Bella for a while," Edward confirmed.

"Bloody hell. And here I was thinking we were normal people on here," Aro grumbled.

"I got to go guys later," I said deciding I didn't want to hear any more from a jerk like Aro. I logout of my computer and sighed. This is why I didn't want to come out idiots like Aro. Angela Bella and myself along with millions of other gay men and women were normal.

I decided to go see what was in the house to eat since I hadn't left my room since breakfast and dinner would be an hour away. Once I was in the zone I lost all track of time. Alice was sitting at the table doing her homework. She was in her final year of high school and was ready to head off to college.

"Jazz I'm stuck," she pouted," I sat down beside her as she pushed her math book towards me. Ahh the joys of numbers. I would have been an Accountant if I hadn't gone into programming.

"Alice I've been through this with you only last week," I sighed. This is where we were also different. Alice hated school other than to catch up with her friends and gossip. Ask her anything about who was dating who be it at school or a celebrity she knew. She wanted to be a fashion designer and already made her own clothes and those of a lot of her friends. Half the school wore a one off creation by Alice to the school prom.

"Jazz," she said as I read over her work crossing out her errors and correcting them. Sure I could show her again how to do it. But this way was easier and I really missed pen on paper. "Please can you come with me to the gym. Only the first time," she pouted at me.

"Alice why," I asked putting the pen down having finished her homework.

"Because there is this guy I really really fancy but he doesn't know I exist. He is shy and I thought maybe you could open the conversation for me," she said.

"Alice everyone knows you exist. You don't need me," I pouted back earning a thump on the arm making me wince. She may be little but she had a punch on her.

"You never know you might see a hot guy or two," she whispered.

I stared at her in horror. When I said I was in the closet I mean firmly including my family. "I don't want to see hot guys," I snap back.

"Jazz it's cool you're gay," she smiled and squeezed my hand.

I pulled it away. "I'm not gay Alice," my face heated up.

"Then why haven't you dated anyone. Jessica all but spread her legs for you and you didn't even bat an eyelid," she smiled at me.

"Because she is a slut and I don't do sluts," I stood up only for her to pull me down again.

"You don't do any girls do you," she asked. I stare at her and turn to check that the door to the kitchen is shut.

"Fine but don't tell mom or dad," I sighed. Alice squealed and clapped her hands.

"I knew it," she said lowering her voice at my waving hands.

"How though?"

"I've seen you talking to Edward over the computer. I think you like him a lot," she bats her eyelashes at me.

"Who is this guy anyway?" I asked taking the attention away from me. Alice loved talking about herself just as much as gossip.

"His name is Emmett he is a English teacher at school," she sighed.

"Alice even if he liked you he could date you you're his student," I got up knowing this would be a waste of time.

"I have a month left at school and he isn't my teacher," she holds her fingers up making quotation marks.

I do the same with my fingers. "Not going to happen sis, come see me in a month and I will think about it," I head to the kitchen to see about food.

"I'll tell mom you're gay," she whispered loudly.

"That's blackmail, I go back to her. She just nods and smiles. "Bitch, fine when and where?"

"Tomorrow morning 6am sharp at Sam's gym," she kissed my cheek and skipped away.

Is there such a time at 6am? I hadn't seen 6am ever. Getting back on the computer later that night I was happy to see Edward was on as well. He laughed at my predicament and wished me luck giving no advice at all. It was 10pm and he told me to go to bed I had a early start in the morning. I was staring at the clock at 4am it had been weeks since I had seen the outside of the house. Not that I feared the great outdoors I just preferred the greater indoors. At 5:30 Alice came in and jumped on my bed. I must have finally managed to get to sleep. She was her usual bright and perky self.

"Alice tomorrow," I groan as she pulls the warm blankets back. I could hear the rain beating down on roof.

"A promise is a promise. Its only a couple of hours then you can come back and sleep all day," she said going to my draws and starts rummaging through. "You have no decent clothes for the gym. These will have to do," she said throwing my old school sweats at me. I had them for show only when dad came around and wanted to shoot hoops with his son. After a few weeks he gave up.

She left me to get dress ordering me down in ten minutes. Grumbling I pull on the clothes and am happy to see she gave me my favourite t shirt. Going to the bathroom I quickly brush my teeth and run my fingers through my hair. I would deal with the tangled mess later. Nobody went to the gym looking good at this time in the morning surly. How wrong was I. Alice must have been up hours her make up immaculate her nails painted flame red and not a hair out of place. Bitch. She handed me a coffee before dragging me out the door. She handed me my keys. Meaning I was driving I wasn't going to complain because she wasn't going to touch my baby. I had bought myself a car as a treat six months ago. I drove it up to the gamers convention to show it off to Edward who seem noticeable impressed.

"There park there," she screams as we pull up outside the gym. The town looked deserted not a car to be seen. Maybe she had it wrong and he worked out at 6pm instead. She jumped out the car after quickly checking her lipstick. She was at the gym door pushing it open. I still couldn't believe she was blackmailing me.

I walked in and like I imagined it was like school gym the smell of sweaty bodies hit my nose. Alice was at the counter talking to a native who must be Sam. He had started the gym in La-Push for the troubled youth. But once the folks of Forks heard about it they went to join. The elders of La-Push told to shut it down or move because they were pushing the young out of their own gym. So he opened a new one in Forks but kept the other going. He looked up at me and gave a kind smile. Probably thinking he had a new member. Yeah not going to happen.

"Jazz you have to sign you have to be eighteen," Alice said pushing a piece of paper under my nose. I took it from her and read it.

"Alice this is a year membership. We aren't going to come back," I said handing the form back to Sam.

"Jazz its a family membership we can all use it," she said waving it in front of my face again. I grab her arm and pull her out of Sam's earshot. "Please Jazz its the only way you can get in. This place is popular and," I put my hand on her mouth.

"Have you seen how much it costs," I questioned.

"Excuse me," someone said behind us. Another native American came in standing behind us towering over me and Alice. God he was big not fat but tall and muscular. He was wearing a tight white shirt that fitted his body like a second skin. We step aside and watched his ass as he walks to the counter and leans on it talking to the owner.

"Please," Alice held her hands together.

"Fine," I licked my lips. "Give me half the cost," I said holding out my hand.

"Jazz its nearly all my allowance for the year," she gasped.

"Exactly lets go," I went and grabbed her arm happy I made her see how stupid this all was.

We were heading to the door when the guy who asked us to move called out. "Hey why don't I show you around. Names Jake I'm part owner here at Sam's," he said giving a perfect smile holding out his hand.

"Jasper and this is my little sister Alice," I shook his huge hand. He was incredibly hot and wondered if he was sick but he looked a picture of health.

"Well lets show you around you can leave your bags here. Leah will be here shortly and she will take Alice to the women's half of the gym,"

"Oh I don't mind been in the men's part," Alice said horror in her voice.

"No can do sorry. Us men like to work out not been looked at as though we are pieces of meat," Jacob gave me a wink. I could tell he was pulling Alice's leg but I didn't let on. She deserved it.

"Come on then," he chuckled. We walked into the gym and it was half full. Most people had IPods on. This is the most popular area," he said waving at the treadmills and bikes even a few rowing machines. In the far corner there were weights. There were already several people using the equipment. I watched a woman bench press amount I had no chance of even contemplate lifting. The guy spotting her cheered her on and when she was done bent down and kissed her.

"Well done Leah," he said.

"All in a day's work," she panted grabbing a towel and looking at us. "Oh new blood," she got up and walked towards us. It took all my courage to not put Alice in front of me. She was buff but not overly. She held out her hand to Alice and gave a smile. "Names Leah," she said come on I will show you the ladies changing room," she said. I watched as they went.

"So Jasper what do you want to get out of your time in the gym," Jacob said showing me the changing room. Like every other horrible changing room I had been in it was open and held no privacy.

"I honestly have no idea. It was Alice's idea," I admitted. As a guy pushed pass.

"Come with me I want you to meet someone," he said placing his hand on the small of my back.

We walked back through the gym. More people had arrived and many greeted Jacob who stopped and spoke briefly to each and everyone of them. We walked back through the front and he lifted the counter top and took me to a office. Closing the door behind him he pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and offered me one. Shaking my head he pulled out a chair and offered me a seat.

"You remind me of my partner. He was built like you once," he smiled and handed me a photo of a very handsome guy who was slender but well defined not big and buff like Jacob. He was what I wouldn't mind looking like.

"How many of you are owners here?" I asked handing the photo back. Jacob chuckled.

"He is my lover," he said. I could feel the heat come to my cheeks. "His name is Seth he is away at college at the moment," he took the photo back and ran his fingers down it a sad look in his eyes.

"You must miss him?"

"I do but he will be finished in a few weeks and coming home to be our physiotherapist," his chest pushed out with pride. He put the photo down and looked back at me. "So what do you do Jasper? I am thinking you work in a office," he said.

"I am a programmer so I can work from home. Do you honestly think I can look like your partner?" I asked.

"Seth, yeah why not. Of course you're going to have to put a lot of effort into it. Probably change your eating habits, but yes I can have you looking as good as him in a year," he smiled. " You will have the girl's beating down your door," he winked at me.

"Hope not," I mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing," I covered myself. Jacob was the first actual gay person I had met. But I was not coming out to a complete stranger. He gave me a sideward glance before opening his draw.

"Okay so this is the plan. You have to sign an agreement with me. It has nothing to do with the gym itself but rather a personal one between me and you," he said. He handed it over to me.

I looked at it and looked at him. He gave me a smile. "Jake this is so much I couldn't afford this much time off work," I said.

"Nonsense Jasper this is very workable. Seth did it while studying senior year. He studied hard to get scholarships," he said. "Look if you're serious this is what we have to do. I'm willing to put the work in if you are. I am contactable 24/7 for any reason,' he said.

"Can I think about it?" I asked.

"Of course I rather you did. Then I know if you do decide your are in 100% in. But while you're here lets see how much work we have to do," he got up and opened the door. "Sam can you take Emmett this morning?" he asked.

"Sure," he said just as the front door opened.

My knees buckled and I grabbed hold of Jacob's arms to stop myself falling to the ground. Jacob grabbed me and chuckled lightly. "Thanks" I said recovering quickly.

"Emmett my man looking good," Jacob said letting me go and fist bumping the greek god that just walked in and stole my breath. "Listen I'm handing you to Sam today but tomorrow I am yours and maybe a new workout partner he looked back at me winking. Emmett looked at me and smiled making a dimple on his face.

"No worries and look forward to having a new partner this one is a hard task master. Hope you're up for it," he said before walking towards the gym. I watched him and wasn't until Jacob push my chin up with his finger did I realise I was drooling. Never before had I had that sought of reaction to a person. Not even porn stars had anything on him. And I had seen a lot of gay porn over the lonely years.

"Come on and then I will buy you a coffee," he said.

Fitness test unbelievable. I was the most unfit twenty two year old man known to man. First he got me on the scales and then did the fat test pinching my skin and fat in this device. Alice told me she was going to run home and she would see me later. She gave me a wink and nodded towards Jacob while he was writing down measurements. I shook my head and waved her out.

Next he got me on the treadmill. He turned it on slow and moved away to talk to another client. I was just walking my hands down at my side. I was quite happy no strain my heart comfortably beating. I was happy watching my feet moving but not. I wasn't sure but I thought my steps were getting faster. I looked up to look for Jacob something was wrong this machine was definitely getting faster with every stride. I grabbed hold of the bar in front when I had to start running so I wouldn't fall off the back. I was beginning to panic I couldn't see Jacob anywhere. Sweat was pouring off me and I was struggling to breath my legs feeling like jelly.

"How's it going you have a good pace going there," I turned and there he was I tripped on my feet and went flying off the back of the treadmill falling flat on my stomach winding me.

"Jasper you okay," a deep voice asked me. I went to sit up but didn't get far as pain shot through my back. "Just lay there a few minutes you got badly winded," I opened my eyes and saw Jacob standing over me.

"Oh god it wasn't a nightmare was it?" I groaned.

"No sorry," he said looking guilty.

"He saw it didn't he?" I said sitting up letting Jacob help me. He handed me a bottle of water.

"Everyone saw you face plant," someone said behind him.

"You okay?" Jacob said ignoring the guy who had laughter in his voice. "Paul fuck off," he growled. "Ignore him I do," he said. "Look I thought I set the machine on the slowest speed but for some reason it was on to go faster the longer you were on it," he explained.

"It's okay," I said wince.

"Let me drive you home we can talk another time," he said. I gave a nod as he helped me up. Thankfully we didn't have to walk far as my body ached. Getting in the car was slow and painful. Just as Jacob was about to close the door the man of my wet dreams.

"You okay man sorry my fault I shouldn't have distracted you," he said down at me.

"No its fine I," before I could say anything a beautiful woman called out to him and he said he hoped to see me back soon. All the way home Jacob kept trying to apologising. He kindly helped me inside explaining to mom and Alice what had happened. Both giggled finding it rather amusing. Jacob and I did end up having coffee as mom insisted he stay for breakfast.

Alice was flirting with Jacob much to my amusement as this was revenge for her making me go with her this morning. I had embarrassed myself in front of half of Forks. Jacob never flinched or said anything but rather let her down gently. Obviously Emmett was not that important to her.

"What does Emmett do for a job?" I asked as I showed Jacob out since I was feeling a lot better. He said he would jog back to the gym to burn off the huge breakfast my mother had placed in front of him.

"He's a teacher why?" he asked.

"Oh nothing thanks again Jacob I will ring you if I decide to get winded again," I chuckled shaking his hand.

"Sorry about this morning I should have listened to you but, Jacob is hot," Alice fan herself.

"He also has a partner and is very much in love," I said patting her shoulder as I walked upstairs.

After a much need shower I texted Edward and asked if he wanted to Skype. It was time I came out to him. I needed a ear and if any of my on-line friends was going to accept me it would be him. I was sick of not having anyone to talk to. If he was the person I thought he would he would be okay with it. We spoke for an hour before I finally got up the courage to tell him.

"So any hot girls at the gym?" he asked. I took a big breath and looked down at my keyboard. Maybe skyping wasn't such a good idea.

"I don't know I was too busy making a dick of myself in front of a really hot guy," I said daring to look up.

"How hot?" he smiled.

"Greek god hot," I smirked. "You don't seem surprised!"

"Kind of obvious when you kept checking my ass out," he chuckled. I groaned. "Jazz it's cool man still friends he said. Actually I thought I would come visit you at the end of the month I have some business to tend to in Seattle," he said.

The conversation went back to arranging his visit. It felt good to get it off my chest. After agreeing to meet back online as planned later I go and lie down. I had a lot of thinking to do. Did I want to face the people at the gym again? Was it worth it to look like Jacob's lover Seth. Could I put my body through that. All the questions were yes. Anything was worth it if I could get to spend time with Emmett McCarthy. My hand wraps around my weeping cock. Tomorrow I will contact Jake. But tonight I was going to think about something less painful.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Our humblest of apologies. We have both been extremely busy with real life.**

**However I want to congratulate AuthorBoi on his 3rd place win in Completed Fanfic for October 2013. So proud of you and knew you would place.**

**Right, to my other stories; they are coming, promise. I have been in hospital and moved houses since my last update. I am working on them all as you read this.**

**No promises of the next update; the love bug has bitten both of us. NOT TOGETHER.**

**Thanks to nmydreamz for editing for us. Without her help this would be our usual disaster.**

**Please enjoy ;)**

Chapter 2

My alarm woke me with its incessant beeping, and I smacked the snooze button and rolled over. It was only then I felt the pain in my chest. Groaning, I sat up and let the sheet fall off me. My pale body was not pale, but rather a greyish purple. I did more than wind myself yesterday. I took in a deep breath and exhaled. It ached, but not a sharp, shooting pain. I gave a sigh of relief and layed down again. It was Sunday. Why my alarm was even on, I didn't know. My phone pinged and I picked it up, wondering who of my few friends would be awake this time of the morning.

Thought I would give you my number, call any-time. Jacob.

I stared at the screen, trying to work out how he got my number. Then I remembered Alice filled out the application form and must have given my number to them.

Thanks.

I had nothing else to say and decided sleep was not going to come again. Dragging my skinny ass out of bed I headed to the bathroom. Last night, while fantasizing about a certain English teacher, my thoughts went to Edward as well. He had been my fantasy for nearly a year now and I guess it was hard to shake him off. His long, nimble fingers, caressing my skin and wrapping them around my cock. I felt my cock beginning to harden as I shaved. Quickly finishing, I turned the shower on. Normally Alice used most of the hot water so my showers were quick, or I would end up cold. This morning, however, she was still asleep . . . meaning I could have a long and leisurely shower. My cock would thank me for it, too.

Mum was already up and cooking breakfast. She must have heard me in the shower. I just prayed that my calling out wasn't as loud as it seemed to my own ears. She told me to sit, the eggs would be done in a minute. As I sat down I picked up the newspaper. There, on the front, was an advert for a realtor trying to drum up business. In all my fantasies and dreams I had my own home. Having a lover while still at home wasn't really an ideal situation. I looked at a few houses to buy but nothing caught my attention. Sighing, I fold the paper. Who was I kidding? I wasn't even out of the closet, only to Alice and Edward at least. Mom placed the plate in front of me. The toast was cut into triangles, just how I liked them. But when I saw the smiley face made with my scrambled eggs I knew it was time to grow up. I could live anywhere in the United States, or anywhere in the world. Rushing down my breakfast I thanked my mother before going up to my room. If I was serious about moving out I had to start looking for a new home. I heard a scream from the bathroom, meaning Alice had stayed in too long and was now cold. I knew she would get her revenge but for now I was happy.

Where in the world do I want to live? Pulling up a world map I look at the world and realised that it was this small, cold, damn dead-end town where I wanted to live. Where my family was. I couldn't leave mom by moving state, let alone country. She was going to be losing Alice soon and, if I went, she would be lonely. If I could at least stay in Forks then she could come visit whenever she wanted to. I didn't like my chances of finding anything though, and what was here was nothing I had imagined owning. But then one caught my eye. A modern, five bedroom home; three bathrooms, five-car garage, and was surrounded by forest. I looked at the price and whistled. But it was perfect; just what I wanted. I quickly emailed the agent and decided to go for a drive-by, since it gave the address. It was a few miles out of town but it was on the way to La-Push. I thought I might go and have a look around. We moved to Forks the year after I had left school. I didn't go to college; what I did couldn't really be taught at one. I had made simple games at high school and sold them to gaming companies. They, in turn, would give me a commission. Now I worked for myself, making and selling my programs to the highest bidder.

Heading out, I programmed my Tom Tom to my destination. It was further than I thought and, at one point, thought of heading back, thinking I had missed the turn off. However just around the next bend where I was looking for a turn-off, I came across a driveway. The advert said the house was ready to go, meaning the owners no longer lived there. I turned up the drive and followed the long, windy road for a few minutes before the house came into view. The house was mostly glass, letting in the natural light. I turned the car off and got out to have a closer look. The garden was just lawn, which easily blended into the forest. I climbed the steps and leaned into the window. The glass was tinted but I could see the outline of the furniture, covered in dusty sheets. Everything in the house went with it, which was an added bonus. Sadly I couldn't see upstairs but, from the photos, the master room was large and had a spa bath in the bathroom. What I had seen made me decide for sure this was exactly what I wanted. Smiling, I headed back to the car and sat there, staring at the house I hoped to soon call home.

The rain started and I decided to head to La-Push. With the house still in the forefront of my mind I didn't see the two joggers as I turned out of the driveway until I nearly hit them. I slammed on my breaks and saw it was Jacob, and another young native beside him. I lowered the window.

"Sorry, Jake," I said, the wind blowing rain into the car.

"Talk about scaring the shit out of us," Jake chuckled. "What you doing at Cullen's house, anyway? Old man Cullen passed years ago," he said, while he wiped the rain from his face. The young man was bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm thinking about buying it," I admitted. "Is your friend okay?" I asked, concerned. Jacob turned and pulled the young man straight.

"You okay, baby?" he asked, but with a smile on his face. So, this was Seth. He was cute, even with red cheeks, from running. He nodded, licking his lips. I grabbed the unopened bottle of water from my glove box and handed it over to him. He thanked me and gulped greedily at it. "You'll get stitch," Jacob sighed, taking it from his lips.

"Don't fucking care," he moaned, trying to get the bottle from Jacob again.

"I knew you should still be at rest," Jacob said, concerned. Seth didn't seem to disagree now.

"Do you want a lift somewhere? I was just on my way to La-Push, but happy to take you anywhere," I said, feeling concern for Seth.

"Can you drop Seth off? I'll be right behind you," Jacob said. My car was only a two-seater.

"Sure, hop in," I said. Seth looked at Jacob, talking with his eyes as though saying he didn't want to get in a car with a stranger. Jacob assured him I was a friend, and maybe Seth could offer me a coffee, since he owed me one. Seth nodded and kissed his lover deeply before coming around to jump into the passenger's side. Jacob waved us off and continued to run in the direction they had been headed.

"Sorry about the mud. Name's Seth Clearwater," Seth said as he shivered, smiling through chattering teeth, holding out his hand.

"Jasper Whitlock. And don't worry, it's leather . . . it will dry," I said, shaking his hand before turning on the heat to warm him.

"Oh, how are you feeling today? Heard you took a hard knock yesterday," he said. I could feel my face heat up. "Hey, your not the first it's happened to, and you won't be the last." Seth placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at his face and their was no sign of laughter.

"So, where to now?" I asked as we drove through the town. The homes were small and rough, unlike Forks. The streets were deserted due to the rain. Seth gave me directions and we pulled up to a small but very nice house, just on the outskirts of town.

"It's nothing flashy, but it's home," Seth smiled and jumped out. I scrambled out of the car, regretting it, my chest hurt like hell. Seth walked into the house without unlocking it. I walked in. The house had been modernized inside and I was surprised at how big it once was. It was an open plan, and Seth excused himself while he showered and changed. I stood uncomfortably where I entered until someone came in, behind me.

"Boo," she said, making me jump. "Awe, sorry, did I scare you?" she said as she walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and helped herself to some food. "You're that guy," she said, pointing her finger at me, a smirk on her face.

"Yeah that's me, Jasper," I said.

"Cool name," she said, taking a sip. "We met briefly yesterday. Your sister, Alice, is so small. Looks like it runs in the family," she said. Okay, so was it me, or was this girl rude? "Leah Clearwater," she said, sighing when I didn't say anything.

"I know who you are," I admitted. She shrugged her shoulders. "Sit down, would you?" she asked, going to the door. "Tell Seth I stopped by." With that, she was gone.

I let out my breath and walked into the lounge. It wasn't until I went to sit down that I noticed the photos, on the mantel. I got up and went to have a look. There were photos of various people and a few of Seth and Jacob. One was when they were both children. Neither of them had changed much except the puppy fat was gone. "Oh God, don't look," Seth said, coming and picking up the photo of him and Jake. His hair was still damp from his shower and he smelled of the forest.

"You two have known each other so long," I said, following him to the kitchen area.

"Since I was born. Our mom's were best friends." He pulled out two coffee mugs. "Jake told me you're thinking of getting into shape," he said, pouring us both some sugar.

"I was, but, to be honest, after yesterday . . . " I trailed off.

"Say no more," he chuckled. "But seriously, you should. I was always a runt until Jake got hold of me," he said.

"How long have you two been together?" I asked.

"Five years," he smiled. "He wanted to wait until I was sixteen and sure I knew what I wanted. He wiggled his hand at me showing off a ring on his finger.

"Wow, congratulations! When's the big day?" I asked, accepting his hand to admire his ring. It was engraved, very intricate.

"It only happened last night. I came home for a break. Exams are killing me and I'm trying to shake off this damn cold. But we are having an engagement party at the end of the month, you should come," he said, just as the door opened, and in walked Jacob, covered in sweat. Seth fussed over his lover and took his shirt off him before whacking his ass. Giving Seth a soft kiss, Jacob went to shower and said he would be five minutes. We both watched him walk away. God, his bum was delicious. "Eyes up Jazz, he's mine," Seth giggled. Heat rushed to my cheeks and I started to get up.

"Hey, I was kidding! Don't blame you for looking, just don't touch," he winked at me. "So, about the party, do you want to come? It's nothing flash, just a bonfire at the beach, a few friends and family," he said.

"I don't think so."

"Oh, come on, it will be fun," he pouted like a cute puppy. "Bring a date."

"I will let you know," I said as a shirtless Jacob walked in. I licked my lips. Seth was one lucky guy.

"Well, a few of our single friends will be there," Seth continued. Jacob leaned on the counter, a sexy-as-hell smirk on his face.

"Who?" he asked. Seth looked at me as though deep in thought.

"Embry," he smiled. Jacob chuckled into his cup.

"Ahhh, um . . . "

"Oh my God, you're not gay! Sorry, I'm normally right," Seth gasped, his hand on his chest. Jacob spat his coffee out, he was laughing so hard. Seth frowned and slapped his arm.

"I am, but not out," I sighed. Jacob didn't seemed surprised, and Seth just smiled. "How do you cope with it?"

"Cope?"

"With all the bigotry?"

"Who's going to say anything to Jake?" Seth giggled. "You be yourself and don't give a damn about anyone else," he smiled, and came to hug me.

His arms wrapped around me and I have to admit they felt wonderful; so right. He pulled back and pecked my cheeks. Jacob went and laid on a table I had not noticed before, in the lounge. Seth pulled back and went to his lover. He picked up one of Jacob's legs and starts massaging it, his eyes never leaving his lover. They were so in love. No one could be that blind, not to see it.

"I should leave you to it." I got up and headed to the door. Seth gently puts Jacob's leg down.

"Want to go for coffee sometime?" he asked, as he opened the door.

"That would be great, yeah," I said, unable to hide my excitement. He gave a wink and handed me his cellphone while I gave him mine. With a quick wave to Jake I left them alone. Something about Seth made me feel happy.

The rain had eased and I drove down to one beach and pulled into the parking lot, which was almost deserted except for the man who filled my dreams. He was running down the beach his shirt tucked into the waistband of his shorts. I watched as his muscles flexed as he got closer to me. I wrapped my arms around my waist feeling the cold, but also tried to hide myself. He looked up, seeing me. He picked up his pace and waved his arm. I wanted to run to him but at the same time run the away.

"Hey," I said as he stopped in front of me, his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He held up a finger and nodded. I couldn't help but watch his strong back, the white skin looking good enough to bite. Standing up, he smiled, making a dimple appear on his chin.

"Jasper, right?" he asked. I nodded. "Jacob said we should partner up. I'm keen if you are," he said, winking.

My cock sprung to life as he wiped the sweat off his brow, wishing it was my tongue. God, what is he doing to me?

"Emmett, you bastard, you took off on me," the beautiful blonde from the gym shouted a short distance back. Her face was angry until she wrapped her arm around his waist. Chuckling lightly, he kissed her head.

"Sorry, Rose, I saw something I wanted to see up close and personal. He turned to me and winked.

"Oh?"

"Rose, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Rose," he said.

"His wife," she said, giggling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed means a lot to both of us. AuthorBoi ( formally Me and Mrs Jones) and myself have been busy but are working on getting up to date with this story soon.**

**Thank you to our beta nmydreamz for doing this for us both. :D**

**Please take the time to review it would mean a great deal to us. As usual the plot bunny came and bit me in the butt. Hope you like anyway.**

Chapter 3

Wife. Of course, he had a wife. Straight as a pin. Internally, I was dying; on the outside, I was all smiles. Rose' arm wrapped around Emmett's waist as though making it clear he belonged to her.

"I should head back," I said, pointing my thumb over my shoulder, to the car.

"Sweet ride," Rose said, forgetting Emmett and jogging over to my car. I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"She's a mechanic," Emmett said, while he pulled his shirt out of the waistband of his shorts and slipped it over his head, covering his body.

Together we started walking towards my car. Every so often our arms would bump against each other. Neither of us said a word, happy not to. I had no idea what to say to the guy anyway, but was happy to be in his presence. As soon as we got to my car Rose held her hand out, waving her fingers at me.

"She wants your keys," Emmett chuckled.

I frowned. No one drove my baby. Slowly taking my keys out of my pocket, Rose snatched them out of my hand and opened my car, starting it before popping the hood. Emmett chuckled and grabbed my arm, and led me to the park bench. He crossed his long arms and legs.

"What is she doing?" I asked.

"The same thing we would do when looking at a hottie . . . drooling," he chuckled, looking me over.

"She won't take off in it?" I asked. He just laughed and shook his head. Letting out a long breath, I let myself relax.

"God, six more months and then we can get divorced," Emmett said, looking out over the ocean.

"Sorry, is it not working out?" I asked.

Emmett's laugh boomed, making the seat beneath us shake. "When I applied for the job, at the first interview they made it clear they wanted a family man. Even though me and Rose don't have any kids, I told them we were trying," he shrugged his shoulders.

"But why six months?" I asked, still confused.

"My probation period ends and I could be offered a permanent position. I like it here, but Rose can't stand the place," he explained. Suddenly, my car made a sound that had me jumping from the bench. Rose was revving the crap out of my car. "Relax, she knows what she is doing," he said, pulling me back down, almost making me sit on his lap.

"You know, I'm really confused. Why don't you just move with her?" I asked. I felt stupid for not getting any of this conversation.

The horn on the car sounded and Emmett stood, pulling me up by the hand. Even though I was a lot shorter than him, we were pressed chest to chest. Again the horn blew, and we both jumped and turned around to see Rose standing there, tapping her foot. Sighing, Emmett strode over to her. I wasn't complaining at the view I had until I noticed Rose glaring at me.

"You need to bring your car in to me, for a tune-up," she snapped.

"Brilliant customer service there, Rose," Emmett chuckled.

Her small hand smacked his arm and she stepped aside, gesturing me to get in the car. I slid into the car just as she slammed the door shut. Wrapping herself possessively around Emmett, I drove away with a small wave. Looking through my rearview mirror, I saw the couple arguing, both of their arms flailing.

When I arrived home I had a reply from the real estate agent, saying I could view tomorrow, at noon, like I'd asked. Happy, I went and helped my mother prepare dinner, and told her I was ready to leave the nest.

"Oh, thank God, Jasper," she hugged me. "I have been worried you would never leave home," she sighed.

"Mom, I have stayed because I thought you were lonely," I said, shocked.

"Why on earth would you think that, Jasper Whitlock?" she asked, before yelling for Alice to come down to dinner.

~o0o~

The evening meal was spent talking about the house I hoped to purchase. Alice begged to decorate, saying she wouldn't go all girly on me, but rather make it more manly. Mom nodded, agreeing that Alice should help. Mom said she would help me buy the other things needed to make it a home of my own. For the first time in a very long time, I felt excited about something, other than a new play in gaming. I was just about to sit down and see who was up for a chat when my mother knocked on the door. Without waiting to be asked in, she came and sat on my bed. Mom never lingered; she wasn't the lingering kind.

"Jasper, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

I looked at mom suspiciously. What's going on? She usually leaves me alone, minds her own business. I gave a nod and waited to see what she had on her mind.

"Are you gay?" she asked.

I couldn't say anything. I was ready to go find Alice and have it out with her. How did Mom suddenly come up with this? I was sick of hiding who I was, especially from my family. I wasn't ready to tell my father and probably never would be.

"Mom, I'm sorry," I said, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"Why are you sorry, son? You have no say in who you want to be with. You were born the way you were born and, no matter what, you will always be my son," she smiled.

As she held out her hand, I fell to my knees and rested my head in her lap, just like I used to when I was a child, when I needed comfort. Her fingers ran through my hair, giving me reassurance. She began to hum a song she used to sing when I was scared at night, when we had thunderstorms. It had been years since then, of course, but I will never forget the peace she brought me with such a simple tune, and her comforting lap. It didn't take long for Alice to find us and join in. She, too, put her head on Mom's lap, just like the old days. It wasn't until Alice's little finger caught the tear, did I know I was actually crying. She kissed my forehead and got up, and left me alone with my mom.

"I'm scared, Mom," I admitted, sitting up and kneeling in front of her.

Her small, delicate hand came to rest on my cheek as she, too, wiped away my falling tears. With her head tilted to the side, she looked at me as if I had nothing to fear. Even though she was older, short, and a woman, I always felt safe with my mother. Once a mother, always a mother, she used to say. I guess she was right.

"It's normal to be scared, Jasper. Just remember, those who love you are here for you," she smiled.

"You know dad is not going to accept this, right?" I sighed.

Closing her eyes, Mom nodded her head. I let out a deep breath and stood, then walked to the phone and picked it up. I wasn't going to hide anymore. We never really had the father-son relationship, anyway. At least this way, he could finally disown me like he had wanted to for so many years. Mom took my hand as I punched in his number. To my surprise, he picked up on the second ring. Normally he would let the answering machine pick up.

"Alice?" he said.

"No, Dad, it's Jasper," I said, feeling like the scared little boy I used to be. Failure was my middle name when it came to my dad.

"Jasper, is Alice okay?" he asked, concerned for his favourite child.

"Dad, Alice is fine. I have something to tell you," I said, sitting down, as my legs felt like jelly. Silence was not good. I could hear his breathing get ragged. Already, he was annoyed with the phone call. Taking a deep breath, I blurted it out.

"Dad, I'm gay." Pure and simple, straight out there.

"I knew it," he growled, "you're no son of mine! Put your mother on!"

I handed the phone to Mom and walked out of the house, then ran to the trees and let out a loud scream. I knew the neighbours would hear it, but I didn't care. My phone went off and I saw it was a text from Seth, asking for coffee tomorrow. Texting back, I agreed to meet him as I headed back inside. Mom had been crying and just brushed me off when I tried to ask what was wrong. Telling her goodnight, I went to my room. I switched on skype and was happy to see Edward on.

"Hey, are you alright?" Edward asked, the moment we saw each other.

"No, but I will be." I went on to explain everything that had happened, since we last spoke.

"So, you want me to be your date for the engagement party?"

"You don't have to, Edward, I can skip it. Seth and Jacob would understand," I smiled, liking that my friend would want to support me. Edward sat and chewed his lip, and looked everywhere but at the screen. "Edward?"

"Jasper, I would like to be your date." He whispered so quietly I had to ask him to say it again, to be sure I heard him right.

"Jasper, I'm not gay, but I want to be your date," he said clearly.

"You sure? That would be great," I said, smiling.

The conversation soon turned to gaming and strategies on how we were going to proceed with our next attack. Wishing him goodnight, I blew him a kiss, as a joke. He blushed and gave a wink before turning off his screen. That night I dreamt of me and Edward, making love on the rocks in La-Push. In the background Emmett was watching, stroking his own cock. Again, I woke from a wet dream.

"Jesus," I groaned as I got up to strip my bed. I really had to stop doing this, for godsake. I'm an adult, no longer an adolescent.

I agreed to meet Seth in Forks at ten a.m., which would give us time to have a chat before I went to the real estate agent. Making an effort with my clothes and hair, I was pretty happy with my appearance; even Mom made a comment. Alice giggled and raced upstairs, and brought down another top for me to change into.

"Need to go shopping," I said to Alice, thinking about the bonfire and Edward being there.

"Saturday, me and you have a date," she said grabbing her school bag to race out the door.

~o0o~

"Wow, look at you," Seth said, pecking my cheek as he stood to greet me, when I joined him at the table. Never before had I received a display of affection from a male, in public. I could feel the heat racing to my cheeks, but I didn't mind it - not in the least. Looking around, no one seemed to care or notice.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, admitting he still looked a bit pale.

"So over this," he moaned, but smiled when the waitress came to fill our cups and take our order.

"Have you been to the doctor?"

"No, Jacob said I would be fine," he shrugged.

I listened in horror at the amount of food he was ordering. It seemed enough to feed an army. I just asked for a blueberry muffin. When I told him I was bringing a date to the bonfire, he asked who, and I told him all about Edward. I even showed him a photo I had taken of him, when we first meet. Seth whistled and admired Edward's scruffy, just-fucked hair.

He told me more about himself, and growing up in La-Push. He seemed to have had a great life but, unfortunately, had lost his father when he was only fourteen. His mother had done a good job of raising him and Leah, on her own. I went on and explained about Mom, and agreed we should get them together. I knew they would get along. Both loved and supported their children, no matter what. Sadly, I had to call our time together to an end, but promised I would keep in touch while he was away at college.

The house was in need of a coat of paint and new furnishings, but it was just what I wanted. I tried to keep my game face on as the agent pointed out all the great features of the house. I didn't need much convincing, but said I would think about it and bring a builder to look it over for me, before putting in an offer. I thanked her for her time, then headed to Sam's gym, to see if I could sign up with Jacob.

There wasn't a lot of time before the party, but maybe I could make myself look a little more fit by then. Jacob was busy, so I filled out all the forms with Sam. I took a single membership, as it wasn't worth getting one for Alice. I was pretty sure she was off Emmett anyway, and college was only months away for her. Mom would never come to the gym; it wasn't her thing, either. She kept in pretty good health with all the walking she did at the hospital, looking after patients.

"Sam, do you want me to fix that door?" Paul asked, coming through from the back. He had on a builder's apron. Sam nodded and continued with the form.

"Paul! Would you mind doing a check on a house for me?" I asked.

"Sure, where and when?" he asked, not looking particularly interested.

"Old Cullen's house," I said.

Paul and Sam both looked up and whistled.

"I'm keen, very keen," Paul said, as he came over to give me his business card, then turned back to his job. "Ring me as soon as you can get me the key."

Just as I handed over my credit card, Jacob came through looking hot and sweaty. He waited until the transaction went through, then took me through to his office and sat down, and pulled a form out of his desk drawer. This was the contract he had discussed with me when I first met him. Agreeing we would start the following week, to allow my bruises to be less painful, I thanked him as he handed me a diet sheet. I would give it to Mom and see how it went down. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too long before I was in my own home, cooking my own meals.

It was late when I got home and I quickly emailed the agent. The reply came just minutes later, and said Paul could get the key anytime. I took out his card and rung him, and we agreed we would go over together the next day, in the afternoon.

Edward skyped later in the evening and asked what he would need to wear to the party. I told him to be prepared for any sort of weather, and he said he would bring half his wardrobe. I told him it was best to have a good rain jacket, as we were famous for sudden downpours. I thought Seth and Jacob were brave to have a bonfire in the state. Instead of changing the subject to gaming, we spoke about ourselves, growing up. Today seemed to be a day for strengthening friendships. Edward already knew a lot about me, but we had started getting a bit more personal. I found out he had dated a few girls in highschool, but since college, nothing.

"I can't believe you never dated anyone," Edward said, shocked.

"I'm kinda shy, remember?" I chuckled.

"Jazz, do you not look in the mirror? You're a good looking guy. If you asked anyone, they would say yes. Your eye are . . . well, you're a great looking guy," he said, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Are you flirting with me, Eddy?" I chuckled.

Edward chewed his lip and nodded. I stared at the screen, my mouth open.

"Jazz, say something," he begged.

"But . . . but you're not gay," I stuttered.

"Then why can't I stop thinking about you? Dreaming of you making love to me?" he questioned with a blush.

"I'm the same, Edward," I admitted, smiling, but the blush was over my face, too. He placed his hand on the screen and I put mine against it.

His phone went off beside him and he took his hand away.

"Jazz, sorry, this is work. We will talk tomorrow, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, Edward," I said, before the screen suddenly went blank on his side.


End file.
